fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 15
"THE SIBLINGS (2)" Featued Duel: Naomi Jinsei vs. Edna Continues from the previous chapter. * Activates her Set "Thunder Trail", banishing "Kaminari's Bodyguard" and "Kaminari's Shield", which were discarded in the first turn (Naomi's hand: 0 → 2) (Edna 4000 → 3800). * Sets a monster (Naomi's hand: 2 → 1). * Sets a card (Naomi's hand: 1 → 0). Turn 5: Edna * Ranks "Sky Ambush RK-V" Up into "Sky Ambush RK-VII", and activates its effect. * Attacks and destroys Naomi's Set "Kaminari's Assistant" with "Sky Ambush RK-VII". * Attacks Naomi directly with "Agile Bird". ** Naomi activates the effect of her banished "Kaminari's Shield". * Sets a card. Turn 6: Naomi * Activates her Set "Thunder Guidance", adding "Kaminari's Double" to her hand (Edna 3800 → 3700). * Banishes "Kaminari no Megami" from her Extra Deck and 2 "Kaminari's Noble Miko" from her Graveyard to Special Summon "Kaminari's Double". It gains the "Double-Miko Effect", banishing Edna's Set "Icarus Attack" and "Complete Ambush" while also preventing Edna from chaining them to the summon/effect of "Kaminari's Double". * Activates the effect of her banished "Kaminari's Bodyguard", halving the ATK of "Sky Ambush RK-VII" (2700 → 1350). * Attacks and destroys "Sky Ambush RK-VII" with "Kaminari's Double" (Edna 3700 → 2650). * During the End Phase, "Kaminari's Double" is banished. Turn 7: Edna * Sets a monster. Turn 8: Naomi * Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Prisma". * Attacks and destroys Edna's Set "Crane Crane" with "Elemental HERO Prisma". Turn 9: Edna * Draws "Delinquent Duo". * Passes. Turn 10: Naomi * Normal Summons (TBD). * Attacks Edna directly with "Prisma" and (TBD) (Edna 2650 → 950 → 0). Naomi wins. Featued Duel: Kankuro vs. Stevan Continues from the previous chapter. Turn 10: Kankuro (Kankuro's Deck: 5 → 4) * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Light Commander". ** Uses its effect to Special Summon "Reverse World's Dark Trickster". * Tunes his monsters to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Life Burster". ** Activates its effect (Stevan 4000 → 3500). * Sets 1 card. Turn 11: Stevan * Flip Summons both his "Destiny HERO - Defender", which are changed to Defense Position due to the effect of "Level Limit - Area B". * Flip Summons "Hiro's Shadow Scout". ** Kankuro activates his Set "Fiendish Chain". * Normal Summons a third "Destiny HERO - Defender", which is changed to Defense Position due to the effect of "Limit - Area B". Turn 12: Kankuro (Kankuro's Deck: 4 → 3) * The effects of the 3 "Destiny HERO - Defender" activate (Kankuro's Deck: 3 → 0). * Activates the effect of "Reverse World's Life Burster" (Stevan 3500 → 3000). * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Light Conducer". ** Uses its effect to Normal Summon "Reverse World's Life Changer". * Tunes "Reverse World's Light Conducer" and "Reverse World's Life Changer" to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Life Catapulter". ** Activates its effect, tributing "Reverse World's Life Burster" (Stevan 3000 → 1000). * Activates his Set "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Reverse World's Life Burster". ** Activates its effect (Stevan 1000 → 500). * Activates "Reverse Burst", destroying his own "Call of the Haunted", which destroys "Reverse World's Life Burster" as well. * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Reverse World's Life Burster". ** Activates its effect (Stevan 500 → 0). Kankuro wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:chapters